


Got Your Back - A Miraith One Shot Collection

by Reapurru



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: All of these are from my Twitter, Body Worship, Consensual, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, I was told to upload these here, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Marathon Sex, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Please Don't Hate Me, wow this got raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapurru/pseuds/Reapurru
Summary: A collection of one shots written on Twitter in thread format showcasing the softer, more vulnerable sides of Renee and Elliot together.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 51





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

> The NSFW in this collection isn't all too explicit. I'm taking Miraith prompts for both SFW and NSFW one shots both on here and on Twitter! Feel free to DM me on the bird app or swing me a comment. I need material to write about ;_;  
> https://twitter.com/Reapurru

The first time he realized his deeply rooted feelings for her was at his bar.  
Maybe it was the fact he had been drinking along with everyone else after closing down to the public for the night, or maybe it was the way the lights shone off each detail of her face. Tired eyes and all. The feeling writhing in the pit of his stomach was a reminder that this was more than just him wanting to flirt and hook up. This was something beyond normality when it came to his insecure yet flirtatious personality. She had caught him staring, a confused look within pale blue eyes. Had they always been that blue? Dark raven coloured hair was the perfect contrast to such a light gaze. 

"Can I help you, Witt?" Although words seemed full of annoyance, her tone held a hint of teasing to it. Swallowing hard, Elliot shook his head and returned to busying himself by wiping down the bar. 

He was absolutely, positively fucked.


	2. SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some mildly NSFW Miraith. (It's soft though don't worry)

There's a first for everything. The first time they make love she had started to silently cry. She wasn't even sure why. Tears rolled down both cheeks and at first Elliot hadn't noticed, continuing away with tracing each scar on her body with his lips while allowing himself a few lazy thrusts of hips. It's when he looks up that he stops completely, eyes wide.

"Hey- Hey hey don't cry." There's obvious panic in his voice. Was it something he had done? Wraith shook her head slowly, resorting to wrapping her arms around Elliot and pulling him down into a massive hug. That's when the sobbing started. Her face pressed into his shoulder as her body shook with each gasping inhale. Fingers found her hair and gently ran through long, dark strands that had since been released from the tight bun it was normally in.

"We can stop," he murmurs against the side of her neck, keeping her close to him while she seemed to calm down more and more with each passing second. She shook her head instead, not yet moving away from him before whispering;

"Thank you. For all of this."

It melts his heart. From there on out and after he was certain she had calmed down and was willing to go on, the rest of the night was spent slow. Touches lingered, lips pressed against skin, and they took their time with each other.

Absolutely no rush.


	3. NSFW (Mild)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE NSFW MIRAITH I was given a nice prompt and this isn't as long or as detailed as I'd like but whatever, Twitter threads am I right?

He was in complete awe of her body. 

It never failed to amaze him no matter how many times the pair had seen each other in the nude. There was just something about every dip and curve, every imperfection. It all caused him to melt. He adored every inch of her. Nights together would often be spent with Elliot's lips against her inner thighs, mumbling sweet words against her while she squirmed and whimpered in response. 

He also can't help but stare at the odd times, sometimes stopping completely much to the confusion of Wraith. There were many times Elliot had set them up in front of a mirror, gaze fixed on their reflection as he bore into her. His hands would often find themselves tracing over her flanks, eventually coming to cup each breast as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from making any sort of sound. It was only when hips thrust forward once more that she found herself unraveling completely, eyebrows scrunching as as gasp escaped lungs. 

"Look at how beautiful you are." He sounded breathless. As embarrassing as it was to see herself in such a vulnerable position, her eyes couldn't stay off the mirror. She looked tired, sweaty, not at all attractive. Whatever he saw in her was not there in her own eyes. Wraith's head tipped back to rest on his shoulder as the slow, sensual movements continued, a single hand moving from her chest to play around with her clit. Another gasp. 

"You are so stunning. Don't forget that. Please."


	4. NSFW (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally an excessive cum/breeding prompt requested by someone but I ended up going way off topic and not at all putting any of that in here. If you squint maybe you'll see it?

What had started off as no more than a night alone together after a championship had ended with clothes tossed aside and the pair tangled in an array of sheets that had once been part of a neatly made king-sized bed. This has been going on for hours now. The panting, the breaths shared between both Elliot and Wraith as they continued what they started. Bodies were aching and a sheen of sweat covered the two of them. High pitched needy gasps would come from Wraith as Elliot gave another thrust of his hips. She was an absolute mess below him. Squirming. Bright red. Perfect in every way possible. He had managed to work her open and turn her into a slick disaster of mixed bodily fluids. Elliot had lost count of how many times he had thrown himself over the edge, filling her to the brim with orgasm after orgasm with seed that had since spilled out from wet cunt and had already dripped on to the bed sheets below. Another burst of pleasure hit him, causing his body to rattle and muscles to grow tense as Elliot slammed himself into the raven haired woman, her breasts bouncing with each rough movement that soon had her grasping at the bedspread and chanting Elliot's name like a mantra. The way she twitched around him could have easily tossed him up for another round, but his body and stamina were spent. Judging by the look in her eye, she was feeling the exact same. 

Elliot pulled back, cock in hand as he slipped out of her with ease. What greeted him afterwards was a dripping mess of cum and slick. Wraith only reached down between her legs, fingers pulling back folds to further expose herself more and continue to push out what seed remained stuffed deep inside of her. Her teeth caught her bottom lip as her gaze remained on Elliot whom had gone to simply staring at his work. That was, of course, before he swooped in to take her clit between his lips and tease it with a skilled tongue. This had her gasping again, body now resorting to a trembling, sobbing mess. 

"Oh, FUCK!" 

She wasn't one to outwardly swear in such a manner. Elliot's tongue only continued its work, moving down to clean up the mess the pair had made throughout the night and swallow without leaving a single trace of what they had done behind. 

Looks like they would be having another round.


	5. NSFW (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO this was actually requested as a collab between two friends and I in a Miraith server. What started as Cream posting a simple image ended up with us being like 'what would happen if we made our own contributions to this?' And so these art babies were born.  
> Go check out their pieces and social medias!!  
> https://twitter.com/NotSoCreeamy  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/655262867456524289/718231411752173608/unknown.png
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/655262867456524289/718299592612905050/4cf92e0f10426469.png  
> (Po I can't find your twitter or tumblr please link when you see this so i can CREDIT)

He wasn't exactly expecting to be handcuffed and pinned down to the bed tonight. Wraith had made an offer that suggested a change in their regular routine when it came to the bedroom and Elliot was all for it. He did find it odd that the other handcuff was snapped firmly around the bedside lamp.

"Self control. You break the lamp, you buy a new one and I stop." Her words held firm as gaze lingered on the woman looking down at him, her pale body nude and strap-on already in place. It was a near predatory stare and it went right to his groin and his body jerked briefly in response, the lamp wiggling a bit all the while. Wraith's eyes moved from her work of grabbing the man through what clothes he had on still; a simple t-shirt and his boxers, and instead fell on the lamp he remained cuffed to. An eyebrow raised slightly. Elliot swallowed hard. 

"Don't break it. Did you do what I asked you earlier?" With his thoughts racing it was difficult to pinpoint exactly _what_ she requested. Did it have something to do with what he was wearing? Lock the door? Turn the stove off? Then it hit him. Right. Prep himself so she didn't have to. 

"Right. Yeah. I did that." A pleased look flashed across her facial features as slender fingers worked at the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down and off in a single swift movement that left him feeling exposed. She wasted absolutely no time in hoisting his left leg up and on to her shoulder, that pale blue stare boring into him. In preparation for it all he had not only shaved himself down completely but also spent a good amount of time working himself open alone with the hopes that he wouldn't actually cum just yet. It seemed to have worked and Wraith seemed more than pleased, reaching over his head to grab at a bottle of lube and slick herself up as well. It took all his willpower to not move his cuffed hand and break that god forsaken lamp.

"Are you ready? Let me know if you need to stop at any point." Another quick nod and eyes squeezed tightly shut as the head of the dildo slowly pressed into him, leaving his mouth to gape open before a rather embarrassing groan flooded from his vocals. Inch by inch she filled him before he had taken her fully with little to no resistance. Wraith cooed at him, a single hand coming to rest on his cheek as if praising him for a job well done.

"Alright. Alright, yeah. I-I'm good. Yeah, I'm good." Elliot spoke as if he was only trying to reassure himself. Giving it a few more moments in case he changed his mind, the silence spoke volumes and it wasn't long before Wraith was plowing into him. His free hand grasped at the bed sheets, fingers curling into the material as each thrust of hips sent him reeling in pleasure. Each sharp jerk of hips seemed to _always_ hit that sweet spot deep inside of him, eventually leading to him panting away and mumbling about how good he felt. All the while his cock bounced against his lower abdomen, spreading the beads of pre-cum that had gathered. 

"So good for me, Elliot. Look at you." More words of praise. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying his hardest to say something but no words came out. One thrust. No, two more thrusts and that had sent him over the edge as the head of the strap-on continuously pressed into his prostate. She had to have known what she was doing to edge him on like that as his entire body tensed up and back arched into his hands free orgasm. At the same time the hand that had been cuffed to the lamp moved to grab on to Wraith's shoulder, causing the lamp to come crashing down on top of him and leave him in a mixture of both absolute euphoria and pain from getting the appliance right to the chest. 

After all was said and done and with a lamp now resting on top of him, the two managed to catch their breath. 

"I didn't break it." A breathless voice rang out. Wraith simply rolled her eyes. 


End file.
